Over Again
by ViciousRejects
Summary: Sarah's beaten and her daughter calls for Jareth. I couldn't write summaries if my life depended on it!
1. Chapter 1

"Kristy!" Jaime yelled from her top bunk. Jaime was a 6-year-old brunette with her mothers stunning green eyes and her fathers, well, she wasn't really sure. Her father had died when her mother, Ms. Sarah Lyn Williams, was 3 months pregnant with her in a motorcycle accident.

"What?" Kristy answered from the bottom bunk, her voice muffled by a pillow. Kristy was 15 but would be 16 in only one week. Her natural hair color was and forever would be forgotten. At this point in time, the punk teenager had light brown hair with blonde, black, and pink highlights and lowlights running through her hair, which reached down to the small of her back. She had the most beautiful pair of soft blue eyes.

"Tell me a story." Jaime called.

"I'm tired, tell yourself a damn story." Kristy said turning over and facing the wall.

"Aw! You swore!" Jaime complained.

"Shut up." Kristy called, getting more and more irate.

"I'm telling mommy!" Jaime said with amusement in her voice.

"Your mother, not mine." Kristy said pulling the blanket over her head.

"I'm still telling her."

"You know what you little brat! I'll tell you a story! One that I wish was true!" Kristy said throwing the blankets off the bed and jumping out so she could look into Jaime's eyes as she told her the story. "One day there was an annoying little girl who wouldn't let her cousin go to sleep. The cousin couldn't take it anymore and thought back to a story that her cousins mother had told her."

"Wouldn't that make your cousins mother your aunt?" Jaime asked.

"I don't consider her anything but a prison guard. Anyway, the girl looked at her annoying cousin and said," Before Kristy could finish there was a banging coming from outside their bedroom window. "Shit." Kristy said a little louder than she meant to.

"Aw, you swore again. What did the girl do?" Jaime asked as if she never heard the loud screaming banging from outside.

"Who gives a shit? I'm going out with again Matt tonight." Kristy said walking over to the window.

"You swore again! Tell me the ending or I'm telling mommy!" Jaime yelled.

"Okay! The girl wished that the goblins would come and take the cousin away and they did and the cousin was never seen again! The end! Bye now!" Kristy said climbing out the window.

"She's so cool." Jaime said as she lay back down and went to sleep.

A few hours later Jaime heard the sound of a woman's screaming coming from outside her bedroom door. Jaime got up, climbed down from her bunk, and went to see what was going on as any curious child would.

The scene she saw before her was one that no child would want to see.

Scott, Sarah's boyfriend, was smashing Sarah's head against the door. When Sarah could stand no longer, Scott threw her to the ground and reached to take Sarah's skirt off. It was obvious what he was planning to do.

"Mommy!" Jaime cried. Scott looked over at her and smiled evilly. He then got off of Sarah and began walking towards Jaime. Sarah tried to get back up but couldn't put any weight on her leg. She tried the army crawl, but she was so weak from fighting she couldn't move all of her weight. All Sarah could do was sit there.

He reached out for Jaime's hair so suddenly that she didn't even see it coming. He pulled her up by her hair the distance between her face and his.

"Be a good little girl and go back to bed." He said sickeningly sweet.

"What are you doing to my mommy?" She asked.

"Did I say you could ask any questions?" Scott yelled and threw her small body across the room. She hit the wall and fell to the ground. Too afraid to get up, Jaime crawled under the end table a few feet away.

Scott went back over to Sarah but before he could do anything more Jaime whispered, "I wish the goblins would come and take Scott away."

Sarah, hearing what her daughter had said looked at her shocked.

"Right now!" Jaime cried.

"Jaime! No!" Sarah yelled as she tried to grab for Scott, it was too late, he was gone. Jaime would have gotten up and ran to her mother but before she could a man appeared between the two of them.

"Well, well, well." Jareth said looking down at the bleeding and bruised Sarah. "Looks like we've gotten in a bit of a bad spot, now don't we?"

"Please Jareth, bring him back." Sarah said threw her tears.

"What's said is said. Why would you want him back anyway?" Jareth asked with a smirk. "Look at all the good he did you."

"I need him, he's a good man and has a good job. He pays the rent for me and feeds the kids and me." Sarah said still on the floor and still not believing this could be happening.

"First off, your friend Higgle,"

"Hoggle."

"Yes, could probably pay the rent of this, place." Jareth said looking around.

The couch was a disgusting floral print with a fold out bed that was used by Sarah. They had one navy blue table with a broken leg and a wooden end table with a missing drawer. The ceiling had a leak that was being caught in a large bucket and the walls had cracks in them. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see the rest of the small apartment.

"Secondly, children?" Jareth said raising a brow.

"Yes, my daughter, Jaime, the one that called you." Sarah explained, still on the floor.

Before she could go on Jareth turned around and looked at the small child hiding with fear under the wooden, drawer missing, end table. He gave her a small smile and began to talk to her.

"Hello there." The girl was still as stone. "My name is Jareth. There's nothing to be afraid of now. He's gone. Why don't you come on out of there so we can meet." Jareth said with a tone that made everything about him seem safe. Jaime slowly crawled out from underneath the table and over to him.

"You, you took Scott?" She asked, visibly shaking.

"Yes, he's gone now. Did he hurt you?" Jareth asked. Jaime nodded. "What did he do?"

"He, he, he, he, he pull, pulled my hair and, and made me come off the floor and, and, then, he, he, uh, he, he threw me and I, I, I hit the, um, wall." Jaime stuttered out.

Jareth smiled. "Well, he's gone now and he's never, ever, coming back." Jareth assured her. He then made a crystal and began twirling it on his hand.

"What, what's that?" Jaime asked.

"It's a crystal, nothing more, would you like it?" He asked. Jaime nodded and took the crystal. She tried to mimic his routine but failed miserably.

"Hey! How do you do that?" Jaime asked.

"I'll teach you." He promised. "Now let me get your mother off the floor." Jareth picked Sarah up and put her the couch before he went back to Jaime and tried to teach her the crystal trick.

Sarah had been watching the entire thing and noticed that Jareth knew exactly what to do with children.

_Well, you ditz, he takes them! _Sarah thought to herself. Her thoughts were broken when Kristy came back into the house.

Kristy looked at the guy standing over by her cousin and was obviously confused.

"Uh Sarah, who's that guy and why the hell is he dressed like that?" Kristy said staring at him. Jareth stood up and walked over to her. Kristy stood there with the confused look still on her face. "Sarah, who the hell is this freak?" Kristy said looking him over and laughing.

"Jareth, King of the Goblins." Sarah answered.

"Yeah right! This guys a king and you're a hot millionaire with tons of cash and lots of guys. Sorry Sarah, I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You sure? You act like it sometimes. And just what were you doing out so late?" Sarah yelled back.

"Oh shut up Sarah! You're the one still living in your dream land of far away."

"Actually, young lady, she's telling you the truth. Secondly, you should have more respect for your mother." Jareth said, hands on hips.

Kristy put her hands on her hips and made herself stand just like Jareth. Then imitating his accent said, "Firstly, my name is Kristy. Secondly, prove it. Thirdly, she'd not my mother."

Jareth looked at Sarah confused.

"She's Toby's daughter. I adopted her." Sarah explained. Jareth wanted to know more, but would wait until later.

"Well, I'm tired. I'm going to sleep. Got school tomorrow." Kristy said walking back to the room she shared with Jaime and flopping down into the pillows.

"I know someone else who should go to bed." Sarah said looking at her daughter.

"Aw! But I want to learn this!" Jaime complained.

"I'll teach you another time. You need your rest." Jareth said making the crystals disappear.

"Aw, alright. Night mommy, goodnight, uh,"

"Jareth."

"Goodnight Jareth." Jaime then went back to her room and went to sleep.

"She seems like such a precious little thing." The sound of the girls door slamming shut from Kristy throwing a pillow at it startled both Sarah and Jareth. "I'm not sure about the other one." Jareth commented.

"She's great once you get used to her." Sarah said attempting to get up. She cried out in pain when she tried to put any weight on her leg or arm. Jareth was at her side in a moment and was examining her arm.

"Your arm is out of it's socket." He then moved to her leg. "You've only twisted your ankle."

"You know that just from looking at them?" Sarah asked.

"My best friend's father was a doctor. He would teach me all about mortals since he figured I would some day need to take them." Jareth answered her. "I can fix your arm, but your ankle must heal itself." Jareth put his hand on her shoulder and the other at her elbow. "This is going to hurt for a minute." He told her.

She nodded and he began the treatment of popping the arm back in. Sarah buried her head into his chest and he could feel her tears from the pain. After about a minute he had her arm back in place.

"I'm sorry I had to do that." Jareth said sincerely.

"It needed to be done." Sarah said. After a few moments of silence Sarah began speaking. "What am I going to do? Scott paid for everything. The only job I have is as a teacher and we barely make anything. What am I going to do?" Sarah said starting to cry again.

Jareth enveloped her in his arms and began to rock her back and forth. "Everything will be okay. I promise. Everything will be okay."

* * *

Well what do you all think? Continue or not? You tell me! Review and let me know! 


	2. Chapter 2

For you Lainey!

* * *

After a few minutes of being in Jareth's arms, Sarah stopped crying and pulled out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry," she said wiping the tears from her eyes (hey! Green day lyric! Hehe!) "This must seem so strange to you."

"It's fine. You needed a good cry. I do have one question though." Jareth replied.

"Shoot."

"Shoot what?" Jareth asked confused. Sarah couldn't help but laugh.

"It means, go ahead, ask away. It's a figure of speech." Sarah explained.

"Oh, well, how did you end up with Kristy?"

"That's a really long story." Sarah said. "But we have time so whatever. Kristy is Toby's wife's daughter. You see Cindy, Toby's wife, is 12 years older than Toby. He married her when he was 18, making her 30. Well, at some point 9 years before Cindy knew Toby she had a daughter, Kristy. After Cindy and Toby got married Cindy started to scream at and beat Kristy. Well, on Kristy's 10th birthday, she broke her stereo and that really made Cindy mad. She beat Kristy up so badly that night that Toby could no longer take it. That night he took Kristy out of her bed in the middle of the night and brought her to me, told me the story, and asked me to keep her for a while. I did and I guess Toby never thought it was safe to come and get her because, well, here she still is, 5 years later."

"That's terrible. You know Sarah, not many women in your situation would have taken her in." Jareth said thinking about what a wonderful woman Sarah had become.

"Yeah, I know. But Toby really looked scared that night. I had to take her in. Better me than some psycho maniac." Sarah said with a small laugh. She then looked over at the clock. "1:30. Jesus! Sorry Jareth, but I need to get to bed. I have to work tomorrow."

"No, I'm sorry for keeping you up. How about I come back again tomorrow and get to know you and the girls? Tomorrow is Friday for you here correct?" Jareth asked.

"Yeah."

"So there will be no rush getting to bed tomorrow night." Jareth said with a smile. "What time do you get off work?"

"Um, I'm usually home around 3:30." Sarah answered.

"Till then." Jareth said disappearing.

"Jesus," Sarah said when he was gone, "he sure knows how to get his way."

NEXT DAY 

"Kristy! Jaime! Wake up!" Sarah cried.

"Damn you sun." Kristy said stuffing her head under her pillows.

"Good morning! Good morning! Good morning to you!" Jaime yelled pulling he blankets off of Kristy. Kristy threw a pillow at Jaime, hitting her square in the face. "Mom!" Jaime yelled. "Kristy threw a pillow at me!"

"Just get ready! It's already 7:00! Kristy Matt will be here in less than 15 minutes and you know how he hates when you're late!"

"He'll get over it!" Kristy yelled.

"Jaime! Get ready! You know you have to be at Maxi's house by 7:30 and it takes 10 minutes to get there!" Sarah yelled putting in her earrings.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She wore black dress pants to cover up the ace bandage she now had to wear for her ankle, comfortable black clogs which she knew she would just end up taking off and walking around the class barefoot as she did often, and a pink tank top. Her hair was down and she had put on her usual small amount of makeup.

"Sarah! What do we have to eat?" Kristy yelled from the kitchen.

"Whatever's there!" Sarah answered back.

Kristy looked through the entire kitchen but didn't see one thing to eat. "Stupid food." Kristy whispered to herself.

She was wearing black Capri's with a silver chain going from her belt loop to her pocket. She wore a black shirt with 'ROCK' written in silver letters across her chest. She wore her converses with her 'Nightmare Before Christmas' shoestrings. Her hair was down and straight which really brought out all the colors in her hair.

"I want cheerios!" Jaime cried coming into the room. She was wearing a white dress with a blue floral design and white tennis shoes. She had obviously done her hair herself by the look of the messy, un-brushed, ponytail on the very middle of her head.

"What?" Jaime asked when Kristy started laughing.

"Come here, let me fix your hair for you." Kristy sat down in a chair and grabbed a brush. Jaime came over and sat on her lap as Kristy softly and gently brushed through her hair and put it in a neat ponytail at the back of her head. "There. Much better. Now what did you want for breakfast?"

"Umm, Captain Crunch." Jaime answered.

"Wait a minute, didn't you want Cheerios?" Kristy asked her.

"A girl can change her mind." Jaime answered trying to act so grown up that it made Kristy burst out laughing.

A loud bang and then a rolling interrupted her laughter.

"Kristy! How many times have I told you not to leave your skateboard in the middle of the hallway?" Sarah yelled.

"Sorry Sarah." Kristy said going over to the still moving skateboard, stopping it, and riding it back to her room.

"I told you not to do that either." Sarah called. She was answered by Kristy's laughing. Kristy had the cutest laugh that was without a doubt contagious.

When Kristy came back in Jaime looked at her. "What?" Kristy asked.

"Can you teach me to skateboard?" Jaime asked.

"Eventually." Before another word could be said the sound of a motorcycle could be heard from outside. "Got to go. Bye!" Kristy said running out the door.

"Hey baby." Matt said getting off the motorcycle and kissing Kristy.

Matt was a 17-year-old junior in high school. He had jet-black hair a tattoo on his right middle finger, and a lip ring. He was 6'8", which was much taller than Kristy at 6'2". Kristy and Matt had been going out for about 6 months now and they didn't see an end in sight. At first Sarah didn't like Matt very much, but after a few dinners with him and Kristy he seemed to be a good guy and Sarah's problems were pretty much dissolved.

"Hey."

"How you doing?" He asked handing her helmet to her.

"Ah you know, same old shit, different day." She said putting the helmet on.

"Well, come on let's go." Matt said getting on the motorcycle. Kristy laughed for second and then climbed on, arms around Matt's waist and head on his shoulder. They drove off and headed for school.

"Come on baby, finish your breakfast and let's go." Sarah said as Jaime drank the milk out of her cereal bowl. As she finished she grabbed the bowl and threw it in the sink. "Come on or we'll be late."

Sarah and Jaime went out and got into Sarah's old black, scratched, and dented 1985 jeep.

"Mommy! Help me up." Jaime yelled. The jeep was still too tall for her baby to get in without any help. Sarah went over and put Jaime in the jeep and took off in the way of Maxi's house.

Maxi, or Maxine, was Sarah's best friend and fellow teacher. They both taught 7th and 8th grade at the same school. Maxi had blonde hair that was different every day. Her soft brown eyes gave her a very loving look.

Every morning Sarah and Jaime would ride to school with her since Sarah's old door-less jeep would get everything stolen out of it from the high school students just up the road.

"Okay baby get your stuff and let's go." Sarah said as they got to Maxi's. Jaime jumped out of the jeep and ran up to Maxi's house and went straight in.

"Aunt Maxi!" She yelled.

"Hey Jame!" Maxi yelled giving Jaime a big hug. "How are you today?"

"Same old crap different day." Jaime said.

"Jaime!" Sarah yelled.

"What? Kristy says it!" Jaime defended herself.

"Oh, Sare, calm down. We hear worse in our classes." Maxi told her with a small laugh. "Well come on let's not be late like those students of ours." Maxi said grabbing her purse and walking towards the front door.

**HIGH SCHOOL WITH KRISTY**

When Kristy and Matt arrived at Haven High School, the regular crowds awaited them.

Kristy and Matt walked hand-in-hand past the cheerleaders who every morning gave them dirty looks, especially one in particular.

Katie Jones.

"Look what the cat coughed up." Katie called as Kristy and Matt walked passed.

They then walked past the football players and other jocks. Again, one of them had to be the worst.

"Hey Kristy!" Joe Michael called. "Why you going to roll with that when you can ride on this?"

"Sorry, I'm not attracted to girls." Kristy called back at him. The rest of the football team 'ooed' as Joe sat there with nothing to say. Matt put his arm around Kristy as they left the jock center.

"Kristy!" Meg called from their usual meeting place at the tree.

"Hey guys!" Kristy yelled as she reached the rest of her friends.

Meg had short brown hair with red highlights at the very front. She had brown eyes and was about 6'6".

Jill had brown hair that was different lengths at different areas. Her blue eyes were stunning and somewhat scary to look at.

Lindsay had blonde hair then went about halfway down her back with long layers going through it. She had green eyes that gave an innocent look to her face.

These were her best friends.

"Hey babe, I got to go meet up with the guys. I'll see you at lunch okay?" Matt said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"See you then." Kristy said with a smile. "So what's up guys?"

"Nothing really. We can't go over my house tonight though." Jill said.

"We can't?" Lindsay asked.

"Nope, parents are having some dumb party." Jill answered rolling her eyes.

"We could go over my house." Kristy offered.

"Yeah. Let's do that. We can order Chinese again and go swimming next door again." Jill said.

"That didn't go too well last time." Meg said laughing.

"Yeah! No chicken this time!" Kristy laughed.

"Damn. Do you know how bad that hurts?" Jill said holding onto her head. The girls laughed.

_**BRING!**_

"Come on guys let's go to homeroom." Kristy said still laughing.

FIRST CLASS WITH SARAH 

Sarah got into her first class without a minute to spare.

"Okay guys, open up the books to page 612." Sarah said walking in and putting her stuff down on her desk. "Natasha, can you read please?"

Natasha began to read the page when the intercom interrupted.

"Teachers, excuse the interruption." The principal called over the intercom.

"I swear if it's because of another found pair of socks I'm pulling that thing out of the wall." Sarah complained to the amusement of her class.

"Ms. Williams, you have a phone call. Thank you."

"I never get phone calls." Sarah said to herself. "Uh, Natasha, keep reading. Class, be good until I come back. I don't need Mrs. Kolb yelling at me again, 'you need to get your students under control, get it? Got it? Good.'" Sarah said earning a wave of laughter through her classroom.

Sarah went down to office and got her phone call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Ms. Williams." A silky, heavily accented, unmistakable voice answered on the other line.

"Hello Mr. King." Sarah said with a small bit of laughter, what she was really wondering was how he would be on a phone. "What do you want?"

"Well, I am supposed to come back again tonight and I was wondering if there was anything you or the kids need."

"Um," Sarah said confused about why Jareth would be doing this and still trying to figure out how he got on a phone. "Food. We need food." Sarah said remembering what Kristy had been complaining about that morning.

"Ah, food. I'm curious. What types of things do each of your children like?" Jareth asked. Sarah could hear the crystals he was no doubt twirling around at the moment.

"Jaime likes dolls and stuffed animals and normal little girl things. Kristy, well she likes music and her skateboarding." Sarah answered. As much as she tried she couldn't think of a way he'd have access to a phone.

"I see. Well Sarah, love, I guess we will see each other tonight around 3:30, correct?"

"Yup." Sarah answered. "See you then."

"Oh, and Sarah. I have magic; I can get access to anything. Bye now, love." Jareth said hanging up his end of the phone conversation. Sarah laughed and went back to class.

When she got back to her class she found Mrs. Kolb scolding them.

"Ms. Williams. Please come forward." Mrs. Kolb called. Sarah walked forward knowing all the words Mrs. Kolb was going to say by heart. "You need to learn how to keep your students under control. Get it?"

"Got it" Sarah answered.

"Good." Mrs. Kolb then left the classroom.

"See there you guys go again. Getting me in trouble. You guys didn't read the page did you?" Sarah asked.

"Nope." One of the students answered.

"See I know you all too well. Let's play silent ball for the rest of the class. I'm not in the mood for reading." Sarah said and the class cheered.

3 HOURS AND 10 MINUTES LATER 

The morning classes had been fine that day and it was now lunch. Sarah sat at her desk eating a breakfast bar when Maxi came in.

"Hey baby doll!" She called from the door.

"Hey Maxi." Sarah said with food in her mouth making both the girls laugh.

"Are we still going out tomorrow night? I hear that the club is supposed to have a great crowd tomorrow with The Fire Within playing."

"I don't know. I might have an unexpected guest at my house tomorrow. Oh, by the way, Scott left." Sarah told Maxi.

"What? God Sare, I'm sorry. Hey, if you and the girls need somewhere to stay, I'm always here." Maxi offered.

"Nah, I think we'll be okay. I have a little, help." Sarah said with a smile.

"What? Another guy so fast? Jesus girl! You do work fast!" Maxi practically screamed in delight. "I never did like Scott anyway. Didn't he hit you once?"

"Uh, yeah." Add a couple hundred and there you go, but that's close enough.

"Well chick you know I'm always here for you anytime you need me."

"Thanks Max." Sarah said throwing her breakfast bar in the trash. "I hate those freaking things."

Maxi laughed before leaving the room.

The rest of the day went by without much excitement for Sarah, but she couldn't wait to get home and see Jareth.

What she didn't expect was to come home to see Kristy, Jill, Meg, and Lindsay sitting on her front step.

"Hey Sarah. Jill, Meg, and Lin are going to spend the night." Kristy said as if it was an everyday occurrence.

"Not again!" Jaime yelled.

"Um, Kristy can I talk to you for a second?" Sarah asked. Kristy got up and followed Sarah into the house.

"Kristy, Jareth is coming back tonight." Sarah whispered.

"That's great. What is he like your boyfriend now or something? Does Scott know?" Kristy asked.

"Kristy, he want to get to know us, me you and Jaime." Sarah tried to explain.

"So he is your new boyfriend." Kristy said with a smile.

"I don't know." Sarah whispered.

"Haha! And Scott probably doesn't even know!" Kristy turned around and started to scream the song from Euro Trip. "Scottie doesn't know! Scottie doesn't know! Scottie doesn't know! Don't tell Scottie!"

Sarah, too annoyed to go back and get her again just went to the bathroom to take off her makeup and earrings and change into some sweatpants and a tank top.

Kristy and her friends were all outside talking when a man with blonde hair that reached his eyes and blue and brown mismatched eyes came up to the teenagers.

"Kristy." The man answered.

"Wow Jareth! You changed since last night!" Kristy commented taking in his jeans and black Queen T-shirt.

"Oh, so you approve?" Jareth asked with a smirk. "Is Sarah home?"

"Yeah. Go inside. SCOTTIE DOESN'T KNOW!" Kristy screamed so Sarah could hear her.

Tonight would be fun!

* * *

Authors Notes:

Sarah is supposed to be around 37 years old now.

Explanation- Toby was 18 when he married Cindy. Sarah is about 14 years older than Toby.

18+1432

It's been 5 years since she got Kristy.

32+538.

Took me about an hour and a half to figure this out.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to BOWIEgirl because she thought I died. Sorry babe but I was on vacation in Florida.

Oh! Sorry about the typo at the end of the last chapter. I had my cousin type that for me so you can yell at her!

Well, on with the next chapter!

"Mom!" Jaime cried from the hallway.

It had been two hours since Jareth had arrived and only two hours into the weekend and Sarah could already see that this was going to be a very hectic couple of days.

"What?" Sarah called while on hold for the Chinese food that Kristy and her friends had begged and pleaded for.

"They won't let me in my room!" Jaime yelled.

"Jaime, if they don't want you in there then you probably don't want to be in there. You know how strange they can be." Sarah told her daughter.

"Being normal is no fun!" They all heard Kristy yell from her room. Sarah laughed at the phrase that Kristy used all of the time as someone from China Glory answered her call.

"E lo?" The Chinese woman asked.

"Yeah, hi. I'd like to make an order for delivery."

"Yer E dress peas."

Sarah gave her the address and began to order.

"No egg roll fo you?" The lady asked after Sarah had finished her order.

"Um, yeah, throw in like 7 of them." Sarah said over Jaime's yelling and banging on the bedroom door.

"Food be deer in bout tirty minits." The lady said before hanging up the phone.

"God! I hate ordering from Chinese places!" Sarah complained before walking back into the living room to sit with Jareth.

"Well, your home seems very, busy." Jareth commented.

"Tell me about it! I'd do anything to go on a vacation but we don't have the money." Sarah said walking over to Jareth and sitting on the couch next to him.

"I think a vacation could be arranged." Jareth said creating a crystal. Sarah took it and hid it under one of the pillows on the bed.

"Jareth, don't do that here. I'm the only one who knows you're actually, whatever you are." Sarah whispered.

"Fae. I'm fae and I'm not afraid to show it." Jareth said moving his hand to make another crystal. Before he could make one Sarah grabbed his hand.

"No." She said looking him straight in the eye. Jareth could see that she meant what she had said and nodded.

"Now, about this vacation." Jareth started.

"Oh Jareth, I couldn't let you do that." Sarah said.

"Sarah, a trip to my kingdom would cause no problems for me or for anyone else." Jareth told her.

"Back to your kingdom?" Sarah asked and Jareth nodded. "I don't know Jareth. The girls would either freak out or love it there. Either way it's bad."

"How is it bad if they love it?" Jareth asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because they will want to stay. That couldn't happen. We have lives here." Sarah explained.

"I'm not asking you to stay for long. Just for one weekend. If they like it then we can arrange for them to come down more often. I'm not asking you to move down there or anything." Jareth told her.

"Just for one weekend?" Sarah asked.

"Or longer if you'd like. It's completely up to you."

Sarah thought for a minute and then nodded. "Okay, we'll come down for a few days. When would this little vacation take place?" Sarah asked.

"How about next weekend? It's the start of ball season and I'm sure your girls would love to go to a royal ball." Jareth offered.

"Ball season?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, ball season. It's a 4 month period where every weekend a different kingdom has a ball. They are quite fun." Jareth explained.

"Okay, I'll talk to the girls and tell them. Should I explain what happened between us so long ago and where exactly we are going?" Sarah asked.

"It's not a bad idea."

"Okay then. It's settled. Next weekend we will go to your kingdom for the weekend. Anything special we need to bring?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing but yourselves. Everything you need shall be provided. But if you have any objections to wearing dresses and heels the entire weekend I suggest bringing some clothing from home." Jareth told her and Sarah nodded.

Just then Jaime came from her room screaming and crying and the sounds of Kristy, Meg, Jill, and Lindsay laughing could be heard from still inside the room.

"What happened baby?" Sarah asked as Jaime jumped on her lap.

"They, they, they, were talk, talk, talking to de, de, dead people!" Jaime cried.

"Dead people? How the… Kristy!" Sarah called still trying to calm her weeping daughter.

"What?" Kristy said jogging into the living room from her room.

"How in the world are you talking to dead people?" Sarah asked.

"Ouija board. Jill brought it over." Kristy explained.

"Oh dear God. See Jaime, I told you that you didn't want to go in there." Sarah said soothingly.

"Jaime," Jareth called. Jaime looked at him and he made a crystal.

"How the hell?" Kristy asked shocked.

"I'll explain later." Sarah said watching Jareth as he twirled the crystal around on his hand. When he stopped twirling it, Sarah Jaime and Kristy all watched as it turned from a crystal into a huge lollypop.

"There you are." Jareth said holding it out to her.

"Lolly!" Jaime yelled taking it and flopping down onto the couch.

"Again, how the hell?" Kristy said staring at the man in front of her.

"Bring your friends in here and I will tell you a story." Jareth said and Kristy rushed off to her room.

In a matter of seconds Kristy, Jill, Meg, and Lindsay were all skipping down the hall yelling 'story time! Story time! Story time!'

"It all started when the Goblin King noticed the girl." Jareth started.

"Goblin King? What the hell?" Jill laughed.

"Yes, Goblin King. He noticed a beautiful young girl in a park one day reciting lines from her favorite book 'The Labyrinth.' The girl didn't notice him watching her, she thought he was just another snowy barn owl."

"I thought you said he was the Goblin King?" Meg asked.

"He was, he could, shape shift. Now, the girl had a stepmother and a baby half brother that she couldn't stand. One night when the girl couldn't stand her brother anymore and wished him away to the goblins."

"The girl had no idea it would work," Sarah cut in, "but it did and she was transported into the land of the Labyrinth by the Goblin King. You see, the girl had 13 hours to solve the labyrinth before the king would turn her brother into a goblin."

"The girl didn't know that the king would never have turned the baby into a goblin, he would have had him raised in his kingdom and live as any other regular subject." Jareth added.

"The girl began to walk the labyrinth and met up with some strange creatures who in the end helped her learn important lessons for her life." Said Sarah.

"But for the Goblin King the game soon turned from a fight to keep the baby, into a fight for the young girls heart." Jareth continued. "The girl traveled on, and despite all of the Kings attempts to capture her heart, he never succeeded. The girl got to the end of the labyrinth and was offered her dreams. She refused them."

"She discovered that her brother was the greatest treasure in the world." Sarah said.

"She won over the king and took not only her baby brother back home, but many valuable lessons and a certain kings heart." Jareth finished.

"Wow," Meg said, "weird story. I wonder who the girl was. Was the king hot? If he were hot I would have stayed. I can't stand my brother anyway." Everyone but Sarah and Jareth laughed, they were too busy staring into each others eyes to care.

Sarah never knew that he had actually loved her; she thought he was just trying to distract her.

The doorbell interrupted her thoughts and she went to get the food.

Jareth stayed until about 2am, after the girls had passed out while watching 'Joe Dirt.'

"Well, Sarah, I'd better be going." He said standing up from the couch.

"Aw, really?" Sarah asked. "Will you come back tomorrow?"

"If I'm invited." Jareth said with a sly smile.

"You're invited." Sarah said with a smile and a small laugh.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." Jareth said grabbing her hand and kissing it. His lips lingered on the soft skin of hand for a few moments before he straightened up, let his hair grow out, changed back into Goblin King clothes, and slowly faded from view.

"Wow," Sarah said after he had completely faded away, "this is great."


End file.
